The number of deaths occurring in grain storage bins has been rising in recent years primarily as a result of the increased use of on-the-farm storage and automatically controlled bin unloading equipment. The overall objective of this project is to determine the exact nature of the physical circumstances involved in these accidents and to provide design data which can be used to develop safety equipment, procedures, and standards for their prevention. More specifically the aims are to: 1. Determine the magnitude and character of forces acting on a person trapped in a mass of grain flowing to a bin outlet from bulk storage under normal and faulty grain conditions. 2. Develop equipment and procedural criteria for preventive safety and emergency techniques to (a) avoid and/or minimize risk for a person entering a grain bin and (b) carry out search, sustain life, and complete rescue. A large grain bin will be used for testing with both manikins and human subjects. A variety of potential safety procedures are being considered and it is anticipated that experience gained from actual testing will suggest others. The ultimate contribution of the project will be a reduction in the number of deaths that occur annually in grain bin accidents.